


Sky Sibs Interdimensional Road Trip

by mythgirltaryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sora's Heart gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythgirltaryn/pseuds/mythgirltaryn
Summary: An Post KH3 au where the heart squad become siblings. This is the story of their siblings-only interdimensional road trip they took the following summer. Told through Sora's social posts.





	1. Deep Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> There is not going to be any pictures in this besides memes cause that too much work. This will probably have a very irregular update schedule.

(Pic: Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ven and Vanitas surrounding Sora’s mom in a Selfie)

At Destiny Islands with **@Ventus** , **@Vanitas** , **@Xion** , and **@Roxas** , saying final goodbyes to **@MamaSkye.** Hikari Sibs trip start now! **#Roadtrip! #Fam #Blessed!**

* * *

 

(Pic: Selfie on the Gummi Ship with Xion and Roxas looking excited, Vanitas hanging on to his chair for dear life and Ven looking like he’s gonna puke)

On Gummi ship! Roxas and Xion seem to be enjoying themselves. Ven and Van, not so much. :/ **#Gummiship #Poorbigbros**

* * *

 

Roxas just bet me that I can’t do a triple axis barrel roll with this thing.

**#HoldmyHi-Potion**

* * *

 

Bad News: We crashed

Good News: I am now 20 dollars richer

**#takethatRoxas!**

* * *

 

 **_ Sora _ ** _ reblogged from **Vanitas** _

 

**#LoveyoutooVan!**

* * *

(Pic: Selfie with Tarzan and Jane. Xion is to the side waving and Vanitas can be seen in the back visibly upset.)

Better news: We landed in Deep Jungle!

Man, haven’t been here for a long time. Great to see Tarzan and Jane again.

**#DeepJungle #oldFriends #Reunionedanditfeelssogood!**

* * *

 

(Pic: The fam swinging on vines with Tarzan)

Vine Swinging!

**#memories**

* * *

(Pic: a trinity signal on the ground)

OML, I remember this! I didn’t see these in a long time. I wonder...

**#Nostalgia #Donald #Goofy**

* * *

 

(3 Pics: 1st Sora, Roxas and Xion standing around the Trinity. 2nd they mid-jump. 3rd them on the ground again with Munny flying around them)

Yes! It was a munny one! 😊

**#Jackpot**

* * *

**_Sora _ ** _ reblogged from **Ven** _

(Pic: The 2nd one from the last post but with hearts stickers around them)

**#AwwVen!:)**

* * *

 

Back on the road again! Where to who knows?

**#Let’sOurHeartsBeOurGuidingKey**


	2. Olympus Coliseum

**@OlympusColiseum**  now. Can’t wait to see Herc again.

**#Let’sOurHeartsBeOurGuidingKey #IUsedTheKeybladeToDecidedWhereToGoNext**

* * *

Breaking News: Ven knows Herc! Apparently, he visited the Coliseum years ago. Phil says they even have a picture.

**#Suprise  #Iguesswehavesimilartatseinfriends**

* * *

I can’t believe Herc used to be that skinny! Talk about a glow up!

**#Vintage #Glowup #Whotheotherguytho?**

* * *

****  


More Breaking News: Phil knows Roxas too! For his days in the organization. He was training to be a hero too. Here a picture! Looks at those chubby cheeks and big eyes <3<3

**#BabyBroWasSoCute! #What’sHappened? #JK #LoveuRoxy**

**Roxas:** Hey Sora

            

 **Sora:**  @.@

 **Roxas:** UwU

 **Riku:** STOP

 

* * *

 

Entering in the games! We need a team name tho. Ideas so far: Soranauts, Heart Squad, and Alpha Wolf team dynamite Squadron. Vote now!

**#Soranauts! #games #OlypmusColiseum**

* * *

 

Alpha Wolf Team Dynamite Squadron it is!

**#Darn #games #OlympusColiseum**

* * *

 

Phil says the name is too long so Heart Squad it is!

**#Darnx2 #games #OlympusColiseum**

* * *

 

(Pic: photo of the teams backett with Sora pointing at a familiar name)

Hey look, Seifer and his gang are here. What a surprise. We’re facing them next. Better keep an eye on Roxas tho. I don’t like the look in his eyes. O.O

**#games**

* * *

 

(Pic: Seifer and the gang are passed out on the ground. Roxas is nothing but pure light at the moment, holding the trophy and laughing. Everybody else is looking at him, concerned.)

We won, but at what cost?

**#games #RoxasIsScaredingMe #Hecanturnhimeselftopurelight #didyouknowhecoulddothat?!**

* * *

 

(Pic: The five of them sitting at a buffet table with Herc, Meg, and Zeus)

Having dinner with Herc and his fam. Herc’s dad wanted to thank me for helping out last time. So we’re having a fest.

**#MountOlympus #DinnerWithTheGods #fam**

* * *

 

Roxas is at the wheel this time, I think I know where we’re heading.

**#letourheartsbeourguidingkey**


	3. Twlight Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back that meme that Remy is unintentionally the most OP and terrifying being in the KH universe.

(Pic: selfie at Twilight town’s Market square.)

Bingo!

**#Twlighttown!**

* * *

 

Was able to convince everyone to stop for lunch **@LeGrandBristo**. Can’t wait to see little chef again!

**#leGrandBristo #Twlighttown #LittleChef**

* * *

 

 (Pic: Sora trying to take a selfie with little chef and the fam, but in the background, Vanitas have a terrified look on his face, has his void gear out, and is pointing it at Remy. Xion and Roxas are trying to stop him, and Ven is hiding behind Vanitas equally terrified.)

I don’t think Van likes Little chef :’(

**#SeemsLikeNeitherDoesVen #:’( #WhyCan’tWeBeFriends?**

**Vanitas:** Well, I’m sorry for trying to protect you from a demon parasite that just took control over you like it was nothing!

                **Sora:** His name is Little Chef! He has feelings! And he could read this!

                **Vanitas:** How?

                **LittleChef: @Vanitas** (^o^)/

                **Sora:** Hey, Little chef! 😊 Yeah, Vanitas can’t come to the phone now. He just threw it across the room.

**LittleChef:  {:3**

* * *

 

(Pic: Selfie of Sora, the twilight town gang, Xion and Roxas at the usual place. But Sora, Xion, and Roxas are were hats tied to their heads)

At the Usual spot with Heyner, Pence, and Olette now. We gonna a see if we can find Lea and Isa and go to the beach

**#Twlightgang #Usualspot #Lea #Isa**

                **Lea:**  We’re at home. Last day of college was yesterday, so we spent all last night partying! Btw, What’s with the hats?

                **Xion:** Vanitas made us wear them cuz he’s scared of little chef.  XD

                **Vanitas:** Fine then! Get possess! See if I care!

                **Hayner:** Little chef doesn’t possess people

                **Xion: @Vanitas** if you're so worried about us, then why didn’t make Ven wear a hat?

                **Vanitas:** Ven is the sacrifice

                **Ven: @Vanitas** Hey

**Vanitas: @Ven** You’re the oldest, you need to take one for the team.

* * *

** Sora  ** reblogged from **Roxas**

**@Ven every time**  he hears that there a lucky emblem near

**#soTrue!XD**

                **Ven:** It’s not my fault, you guys are bad at giving direction. “Hey, I think that a Lucky emblem over there”- He says as he points at the general direction of a crowded market place.

* * *

(Pic: All ten of them at the beach standing next to a “sandman”)

Made a “Sand”man. We named him Charles!

**#TwlightTown #BlueMoonBeach**

* * *

 

(Pic: Them on top of the clocktower Obviously!)

A perfect to end a perfect day

**#TwlightTown #Clocktower #SeasaltIcecream**

* * *

Gonna spend the night. In the morning, it’s Xion turn!

**#IWonderWhereSheGonnaTakeUs #LilSis! #Xion**

 


End file.
